


I Can't Stand How Much I Want You

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Charles Leclerc, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Top Max Verstappen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: After crashing out together on the opening lap of that week's Grand Prix, Max Verstappen tells Charles Leclerc exactly what he thinks of the man's driving, and promises him to show him just how much the Monegasque infuriates him that night in his hotel room.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I Can't Stand How Much I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutty one-shot fic! Be nice to me, please :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> This fic is loosely based on this amazing fan-art, give them some love: https://grayparticles.tumblr.com/post/629964131355803648/lestappen-art-by-my-dear-friend-please-do-not

Charles gasped out loud as Max slammed him against the wall. The Dutchman was holding him by the collar of his slightly undone racing suit, his palm flat against the brickwork right next to Charles’ head. He was breathing heavily, a fire in his eyes as he stared the Monegasque down. They had just crashed in the opening lap of the week's Grand Prix, and Max was determined to let Charles now precisely what he thought of his antics.

‘’You. Ruined. My. Fucking. Race. Leclerc. I was going to win this!’’ He growled, and despite the aggression coming from Max, Charles felt and looked strangely calm. ‘’I think you will see that you ruined your own race when you watch the replay, Maxy.’’ He replied with a bit of a cocky smile. He put special emphasis on the nickname, which only seemed to anger Max further, judging by the twitching of his eye.

Max’s left hand moved to grab the other side of Charles’ race suit, and he pushed the Monegasque up until he was nearly lifting him up from the ground. ‘’God, you are absolutely fucking insufferable.’’ He told the man, who was still looking down at him with that unbearable, irresistible, cocky little smile of his. As Max loosened his grip a little and Charles wasn’t forced to stand on the tips of his toes anymore, the Dutchman surged forward, slamming his lips against the Monegasque’s in a heated kiss.

As he pulled away, Charles was still smiling at him, although he looked a little more dazed after that kiss. ‘’Why don’t you show me just how insufferable you think I am tonight, mon chéri?’’ He proposed to Max, who subconsciously licked his lips as he stared down at Charles’. ‘’Fuck…’’ He mumbled for a moment, before his breathing started to slow down to a normal level again, and Max’s brain started to actually work again after tasting Charles’ lips on his own.

‘’Room 346, nine sharp, make sure to look good and make an effort for me.’’ Max finally said, before he turned around and stormed off to both get rid of his excitement and talk to the world’s press, leaving Charles to overthink all of his life choices that brought him to this moment.

***

Charles finally knocked on the door to Max’s room at about twenty past nine. As Max had requested, Charles had made sure to look good. He had styled his hair, put on a jacket, and wore his favourite pair of glasses because everyone insisted that they made him look smart.

When Max finally opened the door, he was dressed only in his boxershorts as he held a glass of what Charles presumed to be whiskey, and he frowned deeply at Monegasque, looking more pissed off than angry this time around. ‘’Oh so you did decide to show up after all?’’ He demanded, and Charles just looked a little confused. ‘’Yes…? We said around nine, right?’’ He asked, checking his watch for a moment. ‘’It is around nine.’’

Max rolled his eyes then and took a sip of his drink before he crossed his arms, staring Charles down ‘’I said nine sharp. What is it with you and absolutely refusing to be on time, ever? Do you get off on annoying me, Leclerc?’’ He demanded to know.

Charles couldn’t help but chuckle a little and decided to play along. ‘’Well, I was hoping to get off with you, but whatever you like, Maxy. Why aren’t you dressed?’’ He asked curiously, as he glanced around the hallway for a moment. ‘’Aren’t you going to let me in?’’

Max just hummed in response to Charles and leaned against the doorway. ‘’I’m not dressed anymore because after waiting for you I got bored and decided to drink and watch a movie in bed. Why should I let you into my room after you acted like that?’’

A bit of a shiver went through Charles then, and he swallowed down the nerves that he felt in his throat. ‘’Because I made an effort to look good for you, and because someone promised me to show me just how insufferable he thinks I am.’’ He finally replied, the teasing smirk back on his lips.

He could see the intake of breath that Max took at his words, and Charles knew that he had the Dutchman right where he wanted him. ‘’Come on in then.’’ He finally said, turning around and walking back inside. Charles was quick to follow, and he watched as Max put down his glass on the coffee table, before he was suddenly back on Charles, pinning him against the wall in a very similar fashion as he had done earlier that day. Only this time, his lips were on the Monegasque’s neck, kissing and nipping at his skin as Charles gasped and let out trembling breaths.

‘’You are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met, Leclerc.’’ Max mumbled against Charles’ skin, and the Monegasque gasped softly. ‘’You’re arrogant, you’re sly, and you’re so fucking gorgeous I can’t even stand to look at you when I don’t get to have sex with you.’’ As he spoke, Max took off Charles’ jacket, throwing it over a chair before he grabbed the Monegasque and threw him onto the bed.

‘’Take your shirt off.’’ He ordered, and Charles did not need to be told twice. He’d been looking forward to this all day, and as much as he loved to tease Max until the Dutchman reached his breaking point, he loved it even more to touch him. So Charles quickly took off his shirt and undid his pants, before stopping when he heard Max clearing his throat.

Charles looked over at the Dutchman again then, his eyes resting on the obvious excitement in Max’s tight boxershorts first, before he finally met the man’s gaze. ‘’I only told you to take off your shirt, Leclerc. Are you really still not listening to me?’’ While he asked the question, Max straddled Charles’ legs and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

‘’I should fucking spank you for being such a brat all day, but now that I finally have you in my bed I can’t wait to actually fuck you.’’ Charles could feel the smirk on Max’s lips as he spoke, and he didn’t have any witty remark to reply to that, he ended up just letting out a needy moan. ‘’Max, please.’’ He told the man, who only seemed to smirk wider in response.

He pulled away then, pulling Charles along to the edge of the bed, with the Monegasque’s knees dangling off the side. As he kneeled between Charles’ legs and started to tug his pants down, Max looked up into his eyes, the smirk still very much present. ‘’I’m going to blow you and get you ready for me until you’re begging for me to fuck you. Only then I’ll give it to you.’’

Max pulled down Charles’ boxers along with his pants, and he grinned as he saw how hard Charles’ cock already was as it bounced up to his belly button when freed from its confinement. ‘’Hmmm, looks like you agree with my plan.’’ He noted, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

As Max threw Charles’ pants aside, he moved in, pushing Charles backwards to lie down on the bed while the Dutchman wrapped his fingers around his cock and jerked him off slowly for a moment, before he kissed the head. ‘’Mmmm, you know how much I love to have you inside of me, too.’’ He told Charles as he kissed along the side of his length. ‘’Later though, I promised someone I’d show him how much he infuriates me, first.’’

He wrapped his lips around the head of Charles’ cock then, teasing the Monegasque with his tongue to draw out all the lovely little sounds that Charles made whenever Max blew him. Max was pretty sure he could get off on just those sounds alone. His right hand travelled down his own body then, taking his cock out of his boxers and slowly jerking himself off as he blew the Monegasque, the sight in front of him being just too mindblowing not to. 

Max blew Charles in the most teasing way he knew how. He used his tongue to massage underneath the head, used his free hand to gentle fondle the Monegasque’s balls and before long, his fingers had moved further down to the man’s hole, teasing his entrance before Max gently pressed his index finger inside. The sound that he drew from Charles was absolute music to Max’s ears, and the whimper that followed when Max pulled it out again was so needy it nearly made him come right then and there.

‘’Charles…?’’ Max asked gently then, as he continued to press teasing little kisses to the man’s rock hard cock. ‘’Did you prep yourself for me already?’’ He raised his eyebrow at the man in question then, and Charles let out another whimper as he looked down. ‘’Fuck…I…I might’ve already fingered myself open at the thought of what you were going to do to me tonight…’’ He admitted, his cheeks a bright red both from the question as well as the fact that he was currently being blown by Max Verstappen.

Max hummed a little in response, more in acknowledgement than anything else, before he sighed softly. ‘’Pity. I was so looking forward to having you fall apart on my fingers. Guess I’ll just have to put my cock in you instead.’’ Charles gasped softly at Max’s words, the mental image of the Dutchman’s long fingers stretching him open only managing to turn him on even more than he already was. ‘’Fuck, Maxy…please. Please fuck me.’’

Max finally broke into a grin at those words and hummed as he got up, getting rid of his boxers and slowly jerking himself off as he looked down at Charles’ form. ‘’I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What did you say, Charles?’’ 

Charles let out a needy whine at having to repeat himself, but he complied nonetheless. ‘’Please fuck me, Maxy. I need it. Need you inside of me.’’ He said, and Max was fairly certain that if Charles’ cheeks got any redder they would be the same shade as his racing suit. 

He walked away then, and Charles was about to call out to the man, before he heard the familiar zipper of Max’s suitcase. It wasn’t long after that Max returned, bringing a string of condoms and a half used bottle of lube with him. ‘’For future rounds, gorgeous.’’ He said with a wink when he noticed Charles looking at the condoms.

Max took one of the condoms then, ripping it open and putting it on himself, before he very generously lubed himself up. ‘’Turn around.’’ He told Charles, whose eyes widened a little at the order. ‘’I told you I’m going to show you how infuriating you are, Leclerc.’’ Max told him. ‘’That means I’m going to give it to you hard, or I’m not going to give it to you at all.’’

With that, Charles finally did as Max told him, turning over in bed and getting on all four as the Dutchman got on the bed behind him. He didn’t tease any longer, didn’t drag it out for a moment longer than he had to. Max placed the tip of his cock at Charles entrance, and after getting a nod from the Monegasque, pushed in and bottomed out in one go.

Charles let out a gasp as Max entered him, burying his face into the expensive hotel pillows for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. ‘’Fuck…’’ He mumbled, as he could feel Max’s fingers gently tracing circles on his hip. ‘’Are you okay, Charles?’’ He asked gently, and Charles was just so weak for Max when he was this caring. He nodded in response, taking another minute before he finally braced himself on his arms again and wiggled his ass a little. ‘’Come on, Verstappen. Fuck me like you mean it.’’

Max very much did not need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of Charles’ hips and immediately set an excruciatingly hard pace, fucking Charles as hard as he had ever done. The Monegasque was a complete and utter mess underneath him. He barely seemed able to put together a coherent thought as Max rammed into him, alternating between moaning, cursing Max’s name or calling out something in French that Max couldn’t understand, but really only made him more determined to make Charles talk like that. 

It wasn’t long after that Max started to feel a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he immediately pulled out of Charles. He could see the Monegasque’s arms trembling a little with the effort of holding himself up, and Charles let out a needy whine before turning his head to look at his lover.

‘’Max, what are y-‘’ He started to ask, but Max had already turned him over before he could even finish his thought. Lying down, Max pulled him in closer, putting his legs around his waist as he entered him again. ‘’I want to see your pretty face when I come inside of you.’’ The Dutchman explained himself, and fuck if that wasn’t exactly what Charles needed to hear. 

He moaned loudly then, pulling Max in to kiss him deeply and mumble his name against the man’s lips before he cried out and came hard, making an absolute mess between them. Max only seemed more determined then, fucking Charles through his orgasm. When he was sure that the Monegasque could take it, he sped up again, looking down into Charles’ eyes as he chased his climax.

‘’Fuck…come for me, Maxy. Please.’’ Charles said, and hearing those words from his lover, in that delicious accent, what was sent Max right over the edge. He came hard into the condom inside of Charles, kissing the man deeply again as he moaned into his mouth.

The Dutchman pulled out a few seconds later, throwing the condom away and heading into the bathroom to clean up. He returned a minute later with a wet cloth, and he started to very gently clean Charles up as well. It was without a doubt Charles’ second favourite thing about Max, besides the fact that he fucked like there was no tomorrow. He always made sure that he was okay afterwards. 

Once they were all cleaned up, Max joined his lover in bed again, kissing him gently as he pulled him slowly into his arms. ‘’I wasn’t too rough on you, right? He asked as he glanced down at the slight bruising on Charles’ hips. 

‘’Are you kidding me?’’ The Monegasque replied, although his voice sounded a little hoarse from all the screaming. He curled up in Max’s arms, sighing happily and feeling nothing but contentment. ‘’That was the hottest sex we’ve ever had. I should probably crash into you more often.’’


End file.
